


Alone again

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Toys, straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin thought he was home alone and so did Kris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone again

**Author's Note:**

> Aches and pains can be solved with some small doses of KaiRis. Follow my twitter for more KaiRis ranting, crying, and screaming @youngfalsegod

Jongin's been off for a very long time, at least three months. He knows the timeline because three months ago he broke up with Kris for the last time, the final time of many, and it stuck. In all honesty he'd been bluffing when he said he didn't want to be with Kris because he'd been jealous of the man's relationship with Sehun- the last thing he expected was for Kris to get frustrated and call it off. 

It's a day off for him because he messed up so terribly the day before and the choreographer gave him a day to refresh his mind. He's supposed to be practicing in his room or something but he can't focus on anything, not when he knows that he'll only mess up again like he messes everything up. Jongin pulls down his sweater and shoves his earbuds into his ears harshly, turning up the music loud and stomping down the hall. 

The sound of a small cry coming from one of the rooms makes him halt. He's supposed to be alone until at least five which gives him a few more hours to himself. He looks around for something to arm himself with in case this is a break-in and he has to fight someone. He finds nothing of use but decides to go look around anyway. It's stupid to do but hell it'd be a favour if someone killed him. 

He walks down the hallway and hears the noise get louder. It's then that he realizes that it's not a cry; it's a moan. Jongin has heard that moan many times before and it makes his heart thud every single time without fail. He hears another louder moan and struggles to remain upright. 

" _Jongin_." Kris' voice floats through the hall and he runs to the room that the man shares with Zitao and Joonmyun. The door is slightly ajar and he quietly peers in. What he sees is literally the last thing he ever expected: Kris is on his bed wearing only his shirt, his blond bangs plastered to his forehead, one hand fisting his cock and the other plunging a dildo deep into his ass. Jongin's cock twitches in the confines of his pants and he watches in fascination as the man fucks himself. Kris' eyes are shut tightly and Jongin wonders just what he's imagining that's keeping him so turned on. 

"Fuck." Kris groans, chest heaving. "Fuck, Jongin, Jongin, Jongin." Kris draws out the syllables in his name and he grips the doorframe hard. The way Kris is panting is sending hundreds of memories his way and making it hard to breathe. He remembers Kris on his knees, his stomach, his back, on top of him and whining, desperate and needy. Jongin steps forward involuntarily and the floor creaks beneath his feet. Kris opens his eyes and exposes his blown pupils, his eyes widening in surprise before going back to their normal size as he relaxes. 

Jongin doesn't need verbal permission now. He walks into the room and shuts the door behind him, locking it and moving forward until he's kneeling on the edge of the bed between Kris' spread legs. He takes the end of the dildo in his hand and pushes it in deeper. Kris moans long and low and he watches the obscene show of the dildo moving in and out of Kris. 

"Jongin I-" 

"- tell me why you were moaning my name." His voice is hoarse and full of desire. 

"I-I was thinking of you." He says brokenly. "Imagining that we were fucking. Remember after we finished filming the Growl video?" 

"Of course I do." He remembers how Kris looked tied up with his suspenders. 

"I needed to cum. I don't know why but I needed to." 

"Is that what you need now, to cum?" Kris shakes his head. "What do you need then?" 

"You." 

"I've missed you hyung." The blond smiles and Jongin gives the dildo another shove. Kris' back arches and he lets out a sexy whine that has him getting overheated. He takes the toy out and places it on the bed beside Kris' leg before getting off of the bed and yanking Kris all the way down until his legs hang far over the edge. He kneels down and brings his head forward, nosing along Kris' thigh before licking his rim. 

"Oh Jongin." Kris gasps. "Please." He continues to give the man kitten licks for a few minutes before plunging his tongue in deep. He starts a devilish rhythm, fast then slow, slow then fast, that has Kris whimpering. The taste is bitter but it's all Kris and that's what he's wanted for months. "Just like that baby. Ugh yes." He rubs Kris' inner thigh with one hand and uses the other to tease Kris' ass. Though the man is stretched enough he wants to get everything he can in case this is a one time thing. 

He shoves one finger in and massages Kris' prostate slowly. Kris begins to ride his fingers and tongue and cries out loudly. He's never heard Kris be so vocal before and it encourages him to go faster. He puts another finger into him and sucks hard, Kris tightening around him and cumming hard. He pulls away and smiles at the older man, breathing heavily. Kris is completely wrecked and he absolutely loves it. 

"Take your clothes off." Kris manages to growl. Jongin chuckles and does just as he's asked for once. Once he's undressed he walks over to where the lube is discarded and slicks his dick up, practically running back to the bed and thrusting into Kris. He doesn't wait even a second before beginning a punishing pace that satisfies both of them. 

"Hyung." Jongin moans. "You're fucking amazing." 

"And yours." Kris sits up partly and Jongin leans forward, their lips crashing together almost cruelly. They've missed each other too much to be anything but savage. Jongin's strokes get shorter and he pushes them flush together, knowing that Kris absolutely loves the closeness. Kris grabs his ass and pushes him deeper, holding him there as they kiss. Kris' blunt nails digging into his skin turns him on and always has. 

All he can feel is Kris' nails in his ass, Kris sucking on his tongue, and his cock throbbing inside the man. He groans into Kris' mouth and the kiss turns sloppy as desperation sets in. 

"Fuck. Yes. Kris." Each word is punctuated with a solid thrust. He gets a wicked idea and pushes Kris back until he hits the pillows. Jongin grabs the dildo and holds it up, a sinister smirk lighting up his sweaty face. Kris gets the picture quickly and opens his mouth wide, completely disregarding the fact that the thing is covered in lube and was in his ass moments before. "Grip the pillow." Kris complies and he puts the dildo in his mouth and watches in fascination as the man sucks it. "You're so hot hyung." 

The blond's entire body shakes in response to Jongin's thrusts. Kris' moans are muffled by the toy and the sight of his hyung like this is something he's not likely to forget. Kris loosens his grip on the pillow and Jongin slaps his thigh hard as a punishment. The moan he's rewarded with is surprising- since when does Kris like pain? He slaps his other thigh and leaves a red handprint on it, hitting his thighs again and again until tears are streaming down his face. Jongin stops immediately but Kris raises his hips as a signal for him to continue. 

Jongin pulls out of Kris and helps him get onto his hands and knees. The man's legs are quivering and Jongin takes that as a good sign. He slaps Kris' ass swiftly and Kris shifts back against him, moaning and groaning all the while. He thrusts back into Kris' hole and builds up the strength of his slaps with each stroke. Kris sobs around the dildo and his body jerks in pleasure every time he's hit. Jongin can feel his orgasm building up but he refuses to cum and ruin this perfect moment. 

He reaches forward and rips the dildo out of Kris' mouth, throwing it on the ground and pounding into him. 

"Slap me harder." Kris begs in between groans. "Please Jongin." 

"Could you cum from just me slapping you?"

"Yes." He slaps him as hard as he can and Kris yells, the sound echoing around the room. "I just want- I want- Jongin." He cries. "I wanna get back together." 

"Me too, hyung." He kisses Kris' back and smacks him again. Jongin sucks on the man's flushed skin and Kris cants his hips back and forth quickly. 

"I'm gonna cum!" 

"Cum hard for me hyung." And Kris does as he's bid. The feeling of Kris' body sucking him in makes him lose it and he slams into Kris' body with one final thrust, cumming finally. The two of them stay just like that for a few minutes before the sticky sweat and cum gets uncomfortable. 

"Missed you." Kris mumbles tiredly and Jongin chuckles. 

"Missed you more." 


End file.
